Stingue Drabbles
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Collection of Stingue drabbles from the top of my head because there really isn't enough. Ratings may vary.
1. Jealousy

**Drabble Summary: Lots of room for jealousy.**

It perhaps hadn't been intentional when Rogue grabbed Yukino's breast, but Sting just couldn't help it. The anger that reared up in him was almost painful, like the white hot rage flashing through, it might have been a dragon thing, but all he could think as he 'glared' at Rogue was _'Mine!'_

If he gave Yukino the cold shoulder for a day or two after that, he said nothing.


	2. Smile

**Drabble Summary: Well that's one way to get attention.**

Sting loved Rogue so much, but sometimes he could just be such an idiot. The stoniness of his partner really irritated him sometimes and it was quite a pain to get around, Sting practically lived for the times he could get Rogue to smile, he was prettier then.

He'd tried everything to do it too, tickling only got him a tense Shadow Dragon Slayer who was panting lightly, Rogue never really slipped up enough for embarrassing stories, and half his face was always hidden behind his silky, smooth black hair so if Sting tried anything flirty, he'd never see if Rogue was blushing or not.

The worst times were when he was being ignored, left with just Lector when Rogue would rarely insist on going on a job alone with Frosch. He'd never quite had the courage to tell Rogue he couldn't go alone, the guy was scary when he was mad. But at the times when it was just him and Lector, hiding away from Jiemma or going on their own jobs, that got him thinking, and he had a brand new plan he was desperate to try out… With Lector's permission of course.

*/*\\*

As soon as Rogue came back, Sting automatically checked him for injuries and after seeing that he was fine – if not a bit tired – he instantly turned to Fro, giving her a big goofy grin and showering her with attention. Lector was sitting quite happily with a fish in the corner, no need to make him jealous. He picked the wannabe frog Exceed up and cuddled her tightly to his chest, taking in the widening of Rogue's visible eye and the slight parting of his lips.

He rained kisses down on Frosch's pink suit and tickled her sides lightly, pleased with the small giggles and his eyes flicked back to Rogue. Rogue who was gazing calmly at him and Fro interacting, with a soft small smile on his face. Whatever he was doing with Frosch slowed down a little as he took in the sight with a small smile on his own features. Moments like these were what he lived for, and he definitely wasn't complaining if that's what he got for living.


	3. Suspicions

**Drabble Summary: Fine; freaked-out, insecure, neurotic and emotional.**

 **(Sorry, I couldn't resist adding my joint 'O'TP; I need Rogue/Gray friendship, don't judge?)**

It wasn't a big deal, Rogue could believe that. He'd only seen Sting walking into a sex shop with Lyon Bastia, with a faint blush on both of their faces and walking extremely close together. Lyon had even bent down to whisper something in Sting's ear that caused the blonde to go even brighter.

But it was fine, he trusted Sting, with everything, and there were no doubts at all in their relationship; he could believe that. It was probably because they were bored and embarrassed at their way of dulling boredom, just a pervy dominant lover thing; he could believe that, they just got a little bored of talking while Rogue was hanging out with Gray.

He could believe that; he did.

Unfortunately his friend didn't think exactly the same as him.

"Damn that Bastardia!" Rogue noted that even with Gray being mad at Lyon, he still used one of the nicknames that they tried insulting one another with when their relationship was new.

"Really Gray, we should have a little more faith, I'm sure it's just a joke or something." Gray gave him a fantastic 'are you kidding me' look, and it was well deserved. Rogue's excuse was told in one of the meekest voices ever and if his heart hadn't been trying to tear out of his chest, he'd be mad at himself for being so out of character.

"You really mean that?" There was something almost pleading in his friend's voice underneath the anger and Rogue felt his stomach churn. He trusted Sting; didn't he?

He would've answered before Gray mumbled something about having to get back to work before running back to Magnolia. Watching the retreating ice wizard for a moment Rogue sighed out in defeat, he supposed he was still a bit fragile after the Dragon Invasion… Sting had been his anchor, so why did he get this bad feeling about him going into that shop with Lyon?

*/*\\*

After his afternoon had been ruined by the sight of Sting and Lyon together, Rogue had rushed back home; curled up in the bed he shared with Sting and tried calming himself, knowing that there were plenty of reasons that could describe what he'd seen.

He was a little too grief stricken to pay attention to them though, instead thinking of all the things Sting could have been going behind his back with. How long had he been hanging out with Lyon that way anyway?!

The door to their home opened and Rogue hurriedly sat up, hoping he looked okay so Sting wouldn't see how distraught he was. The fellow Dragon Slayer came into view holding a bag up high; look accompanied by a proud smirk. A darker part of the Shadow Dragon wondered if Lyon had liked whatever Sting had bought.

"Hey Rogue! Guess what I got you~"

' _You sure it was for me you…'_ He had too much trouble cutting that thought off and it worried him. Sting caught on that something was off – dammit why was he the one good with relationships – and instantly dropped the bag, deciding that throwing his arms around Rogue and talking was much more important.

"Spill it, what's wrong?" He would have smiled at the concern if there wasn't so much tension in the air.

No point in beating around the bush though. "I saw you walking into that shop with Lyon earlier; blushing."

For everything that he was, Sting could actually catch on pretty quickly in situations like these, even with little practice. "So you, being totally jealous, thought that something was going on between us?"

Rogue whacked him on the shoulder for the joking tone… But it did take away some awkwardness.

"Yeah, that's it. Gray went home and probably started a brawl. He's pretty mad."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're worried about your friends!" He couldn't help the blush spreading across his cheeks when Sting started laughing.

"S-shut up! I'm not cute, and anyway this is serious. I wanna know why you went into that shop with Lyon."

His boyfriend… _'What do I even refer to him as like this?'_ … Fine, boyfriend, calmed down immediately and Rogue didn't want to be so pleased with that.

"A: Yes you are, unless you're being sexy, which is a lot so I don't see you being cute very often, let me have my moment. B: I was actually getting to that before you seemed all sad and mopey." He bent over to pick the bag up and Rogue was glad for his hair covering his eyes, his face was burning.

Standing in front of him now, Sting reached in and pulled something out; something that made the blush go away and a dark shadow cover Rogue's eyes.

"We were getting these for you and Gray, thought that they'd be good for you, but you see how they are, it's pretty weird, hence blushing – that's definitely more your thing anyway…"

"Rogue, Earthland to Rogue, you listening." Of course; Sting _would_ return to being clueless to anything else except the sex related.

"Shadow Drive."

 **Yeah this one's weird, sorry, not overly pleased with this.**


	4. Worry

**Drabble Summary:** It's not good to make a dragon worry.

Rogue was loathe to admit that he was panicking, but he was freaking out. Sting had gone out on a job with Lector just to spend some time with one another, it wasn't even leaving the town by very far, it was on the border. He tried to calm down, hoping to remind himself that Sting was only helping out some farmers who had beasts roaming onto their land, and that he had had paperwork to do. Sting was a capable wizard. Sting could deal with those monsters easily.

Sting would come back to him.

The problem with being Sting's fill in was that, apart from it being incredibly boring, he couldn't just pop out the guild and check on him. Anyone capable of sorting through all the documents was out on jobs and Frosch couldn't fly out and check on Lector because she was ill. He tried not to pace in the office but his teeth were on edge, he was biting his nails and his stomach was churning.

Rogue perked up when he heard the shouts, accompanied by a scent; _Sting's_ scent. Rushing into the main hall, his eyes turned to slits and locked on to the light dragon slayer. There was a scratch on his arm and he seemed tired but otherwise, Sting looked perfectly fine.

Yukino later commented that the two of them were simply precious when Rogue tackle hugged him.


	5. Following

**Drabble Summary:** Sting wasn't a stalker, really!

He'd been following Rogue all around town, looking for a clue about what to get him. For all the years Sting had known Rogue, he didn't actually know him at all. Though it wasn't his fault, Rogue was always so closed off and never talked about anything… though admittedly Sting could've been less of a chatterbox and tried to encourage Rogue to speak more…

Lector had managed to distract Frosch while Rogue was leaving, and had given him that devious little smirk that told Sting he'd be getting teased mercilessly when he got home. Sting would worry about how red his face would be later though, because right now Rogue was walking to a coffee shop an taking a seat. He was about to find a way to get closer when Rogue sat down and stared straight at him.

"Would you like to have a drink with me Sting?" There was a small smile on his face and Sting could feel how hot his cheeks were as he nodded.


	6. Missing

**Drabble Summary: Tears are not a weakness.**

It had been a week since he'd heard from Rogue and to say he was panicking would be a big understatement for how Sting was currently feeling. They'd been on a job last month but ended up getting separated on the way home by a powerful dark guild, they'd been able to keep in touch via lacrima when Sting found out Rogue hadn't made it home like he had, but something must have happened for Rogue to stop checking in and giving updates on how he was getting home… last he'd seen was Rogue and Frosch being chased by evil wizards while Lector carried him forcefully through the sky.

A knock sounded on the door and he shot out of his chair, practically tearing the large piece of wood off its hinges to see if Rogue had finally come back home, back to him. He had a large grin on his face in hope, or maybe he was mad, he thought the separation from his boyfriend could do that. It was only Yukino checking up on him but he stayed smiling all the same, and even gave her a quick hug; acting as if he was alright.

But she saw right through him, and he blamed his terrible acting skills, except there was far too much evidence on him; his hair was messier than usual, his eyes bloodshot red and his skin going sickly pale from lack of sunlight. He'd had to stay inside and cope with all the paperwork, trying to do his duty to the guild and not let his comrades down; he wouldn't do that for anything, but the need to go and look for Rogue was intensifying with each passing day.

"Sting?" She was staring right at him with a worried look plastered onto every facial feature. But she leaned forward and grabbed his chin, a hard look in her eyes as she spoke. "It'll be okay."

He wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that he would have Rogue come back to him soon and he'd help Rufus and Minerva with all the important documents they had to deal with. Those two were being weighed down with all of his work because he couldn't do his damn job right and he felt something stinging him from behind his eyes, vision blurring a little.

Yukino shifted seats and sat next to him instead, pulling him to her shoulder as the tears began to fall. "It's okay to cry Sting, I won't judge you." Sting blessed all maternal instincts and each friend he had, he needed them right now.

*/*\\*

A month. It had been a month since he'd heard from Rogue now and he was falling to pieces. They'd filed a request with Fairy Tail and explained the situation; Gajeel had been out the door before they'd even finished, dragging Pantherlily with him as he was worried for his adopted younger brother. They hadn't even accepted it as an official job, any ideas of a reward deemed silly as the guild started rushing around the continent looking for him. That had been two weeks ago, and when Natsu wasn't out helping with the search, he was at Sabertooth doing whatever he could do lift Sting's spirits, the spirits that while had been high once, were now completely broken.

He couldn't focus on work anymore; Levy had come over from Fairy Tail with a communication lacrima and Warren to keep tabs on everyone searching. She was an angel he was sure; nobody was efficient like her when it came to book-keeping and her optimistic nature helped him deal with a few things.

Until Gajeel practically broke the doors to his guildhall apart with Rogue slung over his shoulder, who in turn had Frosch tucked into his hood. The little Exceed jumped out and ran instantly to Lector and Yukino who helped him clean off all the dirt that was on him and his costume. Sting payed that little attention as he ran towards the shadow Dragon Slayer, who was gently being laid back onto a table.

"Careful Sting, he's unconscious." Arms crossed over his chest, Gajeel towered over him with a menacing glare that got him to stay away… for now.

"What happened to him?!" Everyone crowded around them as he yelled but he didn't know that until Minerva put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not sure exactly, he passed out just as I found him, but his legs have been crushed and he's been cut by quite a bit of stuff. The old geezer stuck running our guild has a friend who's a healer named Porlyusica, she'll come and treat him."

He was about to ask when she'd get here, but Gajeel must have guessed seeing as he told Sting she'd arrive in the morning, and would likely be early. That was ok; he doubted he'd get to sleep anyway.

Excitement dying down a bit, the members of Sabertooth went back to their own business, pseudo-content to wait until the morning for more news, but not Sting. Not Sting, as he was allowed to get closer. Not Sting who took Rogue's hand in his, put his head on the table and cried.


	7. Ignorance

**Drabble Summary:** Rogue was still hotter.

He was completely grateful he wasn't being thrown out of the guild, but Sting had to feel a little sorry for Yukino, even if he didn't care for her all that much it still wasn't great for her being made to strip in front of everybody. Maybe he should turned away like Rogue had, but something interested him; eyeing up every part of her body she presented that he was able to see, Sting wasn't able to help comparing it all to Rogue. Okay she was curvier and well endowed, but the celestial wizard didn't hold a candle to his friend.

Wait.

He wanted to slap himself. When the hell had he started thinking about comparing people to Rogue?

…Crud. Reflecting back on it, he'd been doing that for years… Sting had never been more grateful than when they were all dismissed from Master Jiemma's presence, walking down the hallways with only Rogue and the Exceeds was a familiar comfort… though it didn't help he started the trip with Rogue in front of him, his gaze falling down to- Dammit, when had his thoughts turned like this?

When he managed to get ahead, he couldn't help feeling so relieved, that view… that view was gonna kill him some day.

But he'd been such an idiot for not realizing that's where his eyes travelled for so long, as soon as Lector was away from him, Sting was going to hit himself.


End file.
